smt64_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thirchi Discrate
Thirchi Discrate is a psychotic werewolf who gained the same powers as SCP-106. She is one off the most dangerous serial killers who walks around free. Personality She is a sadistic psychopath, has no empathy, guilt or a conscience, she shows no mercy to anyone, yet will most off the time never attack first, it kinda depends how her sittuation is, she sees joy in killing and pain from others and has to harm to feel excitement, she is socially awkward to everyone and will usually be anti-social, she has trusting issues, she is pretty good in hiding all of this, despite her emotionless voice, but she can act every emotion flawless. She also seems to be a masochist as she likes to conflict pain to herself, but also likes it if someone else hurts her. Appearance (Only the things you dont see on the drawings) In her human form she is a 1.60 meter tall anorexic girl who weights 30 KG. She also has self-harm scars all over her under arms. Her werewolf form is a fully white wolf who is 96 cm tall at the shoulders. She has duller eyes then in her human form. Backstory Thirchi was born with a twin bother called Tex in a place in Texas. She also had an older sister called Charlet, yet she commited suicide thanks to her multiple personality disorder. Her mother always saw Thirchi as her favorite child, but became depressed after Charlet commited suicide. Her father never really seemed to like her and blaimed the suicide from Charlet on her, Thirchi didnt directly react to this and never seemed to care she got blaimed by her father about the fact that Charlet killed herself thanks to her, besides... she didnt even care that Charlet killed herself in the first place. Despite that she didnt care about that her father hated her, she did always make up plans to kill him, just for fun of course. So when she turned 10 she went for it, she killed her father in front off her mother's eyes, ran away and became a dangerous psychotic serial killer and hitman for a living. She also bought her own warehouse and white mini van from the money she got to kill people. After this, she never saw her mother or twin brother ever again She often still goes to the graveyard to visit her father and Charlet, but only to 'tell' her father what an asshole he was and to 'call' Charlet an attention whore. Weaknesses * Due to her anorexic state she isnt very physically strong. * After SCP-106 sorta raped her, she developed a trauma about males, so she will most likely kill males faster then females. * She is afraid off her own reflection thanks to hallucinations. * She cant walk on her hind legs as werewolf as they arent strong enough to support her weight (only in her werewolf form) so she walks on all fours. * She is easily distracted and easily forgets stuff. * Her self hating. Facts * She is 100% anti sex. * She is asexual. * She can be a bit perfectionistic. * She has a pet Dutch Shepherd called Flitser. * She has a white van with blinded back windows. * She is left handed. * Cant reproduce after some complications. * Has a speaking quirk making her say everything full out, like Does not and can not. Other pictures Img20190321 23311671.png|Just a random drawing from Thirchi asking for a belly rub Cute Thirchi.png|Headshot from Thichi img20191019_21142085.png|I made her a Halloween costume ^^ Category:Ocs Category:Females Category:Rainbow 'Foxy' Dash Category:Complete Monsters Category:Psychopathic Manchildren Category:Serial Killers Category:Werewolves Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Characters